McKinley Horror
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Completely AU! What if Rachel had been through a traumatic experience what rendered her mute? What if Finn breaks her nine year old heart? Will she ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely AU! That's all I'm going to say about it ;)**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Nine year old Rachel Berry was dragging kicking and silently screaming. Doctors had to pin her down and inject her a sedative into her to calm down. They watched as she slowly stopped thrashing around and her eyes flickered shut, causing an middle aged man to sigh with relief.

'Thank you!' the man said, clutching his boyfriends hand. The nurses, that had brought Rachel into Illinos Children's Mental Health Clinic. nodded as they placed Rachel on gurney and led her down the corridor.

'You're welcome. Now, Rachel will be placed on a six months stay here. We will do everything we can to try and make her better...'

'What about her voice? She was a happy, bubbly girl before all of this happened'

'When someone goes through such a traumatic experience, they can develop psychological trauma... In Rachel's case, she's been rendered mute. Whatever trauma she has been through, has effected her so badly, she won't talk and the only way she can't talk is if she doesn't speak' explained Dr Morris.

'But, she will speak again... Won't she?' asked Leroy

'We don't know... It's up to Rachel at the moment...' Morris said, making Leroy nod in understanding and rub his hands over his face. It was 4am in the morning, after all.

'Listen, you're tired. Why don't you stay here tonight with Rachel? Rather than going home?' offered Morris, but Leroy shook his head.

'No, thank you though. If I stay, I'll never leave...' he said, keeping his emotions held back. Dr. Morris nodded in understanding.

'You can visit anytime between 10am till 6pm' he said, making Leroy nod, before he took one more look down the corridor, where they had taken Rachel, before he turned and walked out of the clinic, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks...

* * *

A few hours later, Rachel Berry woke up, her arm sending her crayon cup crashing to the floor, as she freaked out.

'Rachel! Rachel! It's okay! It's okay... You're safe! You're safe!' said Nurse Tyler, wrapping Rachel up in a hug and stroking her hair, till she calmed down.

'There we go... That's it... Nice and calm...' soothed Nurse Tyler. She held Rachel until she started to pull away from the hug. 'Now how about some breakfast?' she asked, watching as Rachel shook her head, her eyes showing fear.

'Now, now... There are other children here, who will be very welcoming to you' said Nurse Tyler. Rachel looked at her and very slowly nodded...

* * *

'Now, children... we have a new child here with us today. I want to make Rachel feel very welcome..' said Nurse Lauder, as Nurse Tyler entered the room with Rachel.

'Hi Rachel!' chorused the other children, waving at her. Rachel remained static, but she waved back, her eyes sweeping around the room, before settling on someone.

'Go on, Rachel. It's okay...' said Nurse Lauder, gently ecouraging Rachel to join in with the actvities with the other children. Rachel took a few steps forward, looking at what activities were available, before she noticed someone sat at the back of the room, reading a book. She slowly walked over to the boy and sat in front of him, waiting for him to finish reading the short book, before tapping him gently. The boy let out a gasp and dropped the book, his eyes snapping meet Rachel's.

'Oh... Hello, my name is Finn!' he introduced himself. Rachel's eyes widened and she looked round frantically for a pen and a piece of paper. She spotted some on a table and got to her feet, to go get some. She returned and sat in front of Finn, writing

_Hello Finn... My name is Rachel_

Finn smiled and nodded. 'That's a nice name! Would you like to play a game with me?' he asked

_Thank you! What kind of games?_

Finn pointed to a table with a wooden dolls house and board games stacked high against the wall. Rachel nodded and together they headed for the table, choosing to put a jigsaw together. After they completed it, Rachel smiled brightly and clapped, laughing silently.

'That was fun, Rachel' Finn said. Rachel nodded, agreeing with him. 'Shall we do something else?' Finn asked. Rachel nodded again and pointed to the crafts table.

'You like to make things?' Finn asked, as he followed Rachel to the table. He pulled out a chair and allowed her to sit down, making her smile. They spent hours making things, cards and drawing pictures, making them both forget about their personal troubles for a while...

* * *

Two weeks after Rachel had got admitted, her Dad visited her, putting a smile on her face. She was happy, she even saw Finn with his parents, looking very happy.

'So, how are you coping Rachel?' asked her Dad

_It's alright. I've made a friend in Finn. He always plays with me and makes me feel special_

'Well, thats very nice of him isn't it, darling?' asked Leroy, watching as Rachel nodded and smiled.

_He's very nice, daddy. One day, can I introduce you to him?_

'Of course you can, darling... Is this him? The boy heading over to you?' Leroy asked, watching as Rachel turned round and smiled brightly, hugging Finn.

'Is this your daddy, Rachel?' Finn asked, watching as Rachel nodded.

'Hi Rachel's Daddy, I'm Finn' Finn introduced himself. Leroy smiled and chuckled.

'Well, hello Finn.. I'm Leroy. Rachel's told me a lot about you' Leroy said, making Finn blush. A woman, who Rachel assumed was Finn's Mum, gently nudged Finn in the back.

'Erm... Rachel, there's something I need to tell you...' said Finn...

* * *

Nurse Tyler and Nurse Lauder were watching the children their parents, feeling sympathy for them. It was bad enough when the parents admitted their children, but coming to visit them and having to leave them behind was heart wrenching for some. Suddenly, a movement caught their eyes.

'RACHEL!' shouted Nurse Tyler, as she saw Rachel grab Finn. She rushed over to Rachel and saw that she was screaming silently. She grabbed her away from Finn, but Rachel reached out for him.

'Rachel, I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry!' Finn said, stepping towards her, but Nurse Tyler put an arm to stop him/

'Don't Finn, not while she's like this'

'But she mouthing my name! I want to hug her goodbye!' Finn said. Rachel stopped struggling and calmed down, before allowing her tears to fall. Finn rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

'I'll come and see you, I promise, Rachel' Finn said, feeling Rachel hug him tighter. He winced in pain as her nails dug into his skin.

'Rachel, he's got to go...' said Nurse Tyler, making Rachel shake her head

'Rachel, you've got to let me go' Finn said, unwrapping Rachel's arms from around his neck. He watched as Rachel shook her head. He cradled her face in his hands.

'You have to let me go. I'm better now... Let me go, Rach' Finn pleaded. Rachel shook her head. Finn sighed and gently kissed her on the lips. Rachel froze and Finn quickly pulled away, rushing to the door, pulling his mom with him. Rachel screamed silent and broke free of Nurse Tyler's grasp, rushing to the window, pressing herself against it, as Finn headed to the car with his Mom. He turned round and looked up at her, smiling sadly, before he crawled onto the back seat and his Mom drove away, leaving her with a breaking, nine year old heart...

* * *

**R&R :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

True to his word, Finn still visited Rachel after he had gotten released. Rachel was overjoyed, at least some had some brightness was in her life. She sat at the crafts table, drawing a picture of her and Finn, when he sat down infront of her.

'FINN! FINN!' she mouthed silently, her eyes lightening up. She rushed out of her seat and round the table to hug him.

'Hey Rachel! Are you doing okay?' he asked, as they pulled back from the hug. Rachel shook her head, grabbing her paper and pen.

_It's horrible without you._

'Aww I miss you too... But the quicker you get better, the quicker we can hang out more and go to football games' said Finn, making Rachel scrunch her nose up.

_Football?_

Finn laughed. 'Yeah, it's so cool. I scored a goal yesterday'

_WELL DONE!_

'Thanks Rachel... So, what have you been up to?' Finn asked, looking round to see if she had been doing anything. She slid a piece of paper in front of him, making him smile.

'You've been drawing us?' he asked, watching as Rachel nodded shyly.

'Can I keep one?' he asked. Rachel smiled and nodded, looking up as Carol came over.

'Hello darling. How are you feeling?' she asked Rachel, stroking her hair gently.

_Hello, Finn's mommy. I'm okay, thank you_

'Well, that's good to read, darling' Carole said. She saw Finn holding some pictures and looked a them, smiling.

'Aww, that's nice isn't it, Finn?' she asked her son, who nodded and held up a picture.

'Can I keep this one, Rachel?' he asked, smiling as Rachel nodded...

* * *

It was officially nighttime and the time of day Rachel hated. At the minute she was asleep, but her mind wasn't.

_She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was running and someone was chasing her. The nighttime air whipped around her, trying to suffocate her, as she tried to scream. She, suddenly, saw the ground heading to face her as she tripped and hit the ground. She was winded for a minute, bt it was a minute too late. She rolled on her back and saw the knife heading down towards her_

Her whole body thrashed about on her bed, as she woke up. She couldn't breathe and she felt someone grab her.

'Rachel! It's me... It's Nurse Tyler! It was just a dream, just a dream!' Nurse Tyler soothed, as she rushed into the room. Rachel started to shake badly and Nurse Tyler knew what was about to happen.

'No, Rachel! SOMEONE HELP! GET A GURNEY!' she shouted, as she held Rachel tightly, making sure she didn't hurt herself...

* * *

Leroy awoke to someone threading their fingers through his hair. He lifted his head and saw his daughter smiled slightly, at him.

'Morning princess' he said. Rachel pointed to her his eye, and then her eye, trailing her finger down her cheek, motioning to him that he had been crying.

'Ah! It's okay, darling. Daddy was just really worried about you' Leroy said, holding her hand and stroking the back of it with her thumb.

'I'm sorry, daddy!' Rachel mouthed to him. Leroy shook his head.

'It's okay, darling. You have nothing to be sorry for! We just need to concentrate on getting you better, okay?' he questioned, her making Rachel nod, before pulling her Dad in for a hug...

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rachel was getting worried. She hadn't seen Finn since the previous week, when he had visited her and given her a picture with a necklace that he had made by himself (at least, that's what he told her. His Mum had made it for her). She fingered the necklace round her neck, wondering where he was. A knock at her door got her hopes up, only to crash back to the ground when Nurse Lauder entered her room.

'Hello, Rachel... I have something for you' she said, making Rachel sit up and look at her. Nurse Lauder sat on the edge of Rachel's bed and handed her an evelope, smiling as she unfolded a letter with Finn's hand writing on it.

_Dear Rachel_

_I know I haven't been in contact since last week and that I missed my weekly visit yesterday. There's something I need to tell you, regarding that reason._

_My mommy got a new job, that had us moving house. I'm sorry, Rachel... but I won't be able to visit to you anymore._

_I want you to know that when we are old enough, I will try and find you! You're my first, real, true friend and I'll never forget you!_

_Miss you already_

_Love from Finn_

Rachel could feel tears streaming down her face, as she threw Finn's letter to the floor. She grabbed her teddy and hugged it closely.

'Oh, Rachel... I'm so sorry!' said Nurse Lauder as she picked up the letter and read it, after wondering hat had Rachel so upset.

'Do you want to call your daddy?' she asked. Rachel her head and pointed to the letter.

'You want Finn?' she asked. Rachel nodded.

'I can't do that, Rachel... He hasn't put an address on the letter, darling' said Nurse Lauder, watching as Rachel curled up into the fetal position and cried, silent screams ripping from her throat...

* * *

**R&R :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Finn broke Rachel heart... Ready for another update?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

**Nine Years Later**

Eighteen year old, Finn Hudson walked down the halls of Mckingley. He headed to his locker, spinning the dial to unlock his locker and open it. He sighed and threw his book in his bag, before swinging his bag over his shoulder. He looked at the clock on the wall, down the hallway and groaned. It was only 1:14pm and he had to stay at school till 5, because of Glee practice. Sometimes he wishes he had never joined it, but he loved it too much.

'Hi Finn' chorused the group, as he entered the classroom. He smiled and greeted them, before setting his bag pack on the floor, before getting his drum sticks out of his bag and heading over to the drum kit, sitting down.

'Hi Finn' said his ex, Quinn Fabary

'Hi' Finn said, not wanting anything to do with her. Ever since she had lied about him being a father to her baby, he didn't want anything to do with her or, his best friend Puck, who she had cheated on Finn with.

'So, what you doing tonight?' she asked, in a overly sweet voice

'Going out with my Mom, Burt and Kurt for Burt's birthday' he answered, not looking at her, as he tried out some beats on the drums.

'Well, what about afterwards?' Quinn asked, after uncovering her ears.

'Nope. Now, go away!' Finn said, before he started beating a tune on the drum kit. Quinn stormed away, clearly not happy at been rejected. He was so immersed in his tune, he noticed Mr Schue enter the room, with a timid looking girl until Puck landed a hard punch to his arm.

'OW! That hurt!' Finn said, before noticing Mr Schue. 'Sorry' he said to Mr Schue...

* * *

Eighteen year old, Rachel Berry was sat in Principal Figgins office, listening to him talk about the school.

'... So, any questions?' he asked. Rachel shook her head. Even though she wasn't nine years old anymore, she only spoke to those closest, such as her two Dads.

'Very well.. How about Mr Schue shows you around? William' said Principal Figgins. Will smiled and gently led Rachel from the room. He showed her round the whole school, before heading toward the classroom, where a singing choir were.

'Do you like singing?' Mr Schue asked. Rachel nodded. She only sung in the privacy of her bedroom, when she was home alone. 'Would you like to listen to my choir? They're pretty good if I may say so..' Mr Schue said, trying to make her feel friendly. He watched as Rachel opened up ehr notebook and clicked her pen.

_What type of music do you do? _

'We do all kinds... All the current tunes, 80's, 70's... Even some Broadway tunes... You like Broadway?' Mr Schue asked, noticing Rachel's eyes lit up at the mention of Broadway. She nodded vigiously.

'Would you like to listen?' Mr Schue asked. Rachel nodded, before scribbling on her piece of paper.

_You had me at Broadway, Mr Schue_

Mr Schue chuckled and opened the door, to be greeted by the loud sounds of Finn's drumming.

'FINN! FINN!' Mr Schue said, but it was clear he couldn't hear him. Rachel looked around the classroom, getting familiar with everyone and everything.

'Thank you! Now, I want you to welcome a new student today... Everyone meet Rachel' Mr Schue said...

* * *

'Everyone meet Rachel' Mr Schue said. Finn's head snapped up and saw the back of a brunette's head.

'I want everyone to be welcome to her and make her feel part of this family that we've become and I want-'

'Rachel?' Finn cut across Mr Schue's speech. The girl turned in his direction and her brown eyes widened in shock, as she slowly remembered and recognized him.

'Rachel Berry?' Finn asked. Rachel nodded, making Finn drop his drumsticks and rush over to her, scooping her up in a hug, making everyone in the room confused at Finn's connection with this new girl.

'F...F...Finn' she stuttered, her arms tightening around his neck as she allowed a tear to slip from her eye. Finn slowly pulled back and unwrapped her legs from around his waist, slowly lowering her to the floor, looking into her eyes.

'Say that again' he said, not quite believing that she had just spoke to him for the first ever.

'F...Finn' she said, smiling. Finn let out whoop of joy, pulling her back into a hug, making her laugh. She felt a tear from his face fall onto her shoulder.

'Finn?' she questioned. Finn sniffled and pulled back. Rachel reached up and wiped the tears from his face. 'You okay?' she added

'Sorry, it's just hearing your voice... It's beautiful' Finn admitted, making Rachel tear up and sniffle. He pulled back into his arms, his head spinning.

'Erm... What's... You two know each other?' Puck interrupted, earning a punch from Kurt. Puck turned, his eyebrows raised at the _Kurt_ had just punched him.

'What?' he asked him. Kurt didn't answer, he was watching Finn and the new girl closely. They seemed to know each other from somewhere, but he knew everything about Finn... Or so he thought he did...

* * *

The second Glee club ended, Finn took Rachel gently by the hand and pulled her from the room. They headed down the hallway, both of them still surprised that they had found each other, after all these years.

'Rachel?' Finn questioned, stopping in the hallway. Rachel stopped and turned to look Finn, an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, Finn?' she said. She felt his other hand grip the back of her neck gently and brought their lips together. Rachel's eyes flickered shut and she let out a slight gasp. Her hands gripped his forearms, as they gently kissed. A minute later, she gently pulled away. She gazed at him, slightly stunned at what he had done.

'I'm sorry, I just had to do that... I've always thought about that fist kiss I had with you... All them years ago, when I was leaving' Finn whispered. Rachel looked at him, her eyes watering.

'I always hated the fact that I'd only just met you, when I got admitted and then two weeks later, you were gone' Rachel whispered back to him.

'I was always with you... Even though I was only nine years old, I knew I liked you... alot' he admitted. Rachel blinked and smiled brightly, bringing his lips down to hers again for a shot kiss.

'You're too tall' she giggled, as they broke about again. Finn chuckled and wrapped his arm round her shoulder.

'Fancy seeing my Mom again or does your Dad need you back home?' Finn asked, his lopsided smirk appearing on his face...

* * *

'MOM! You home?' Finn hollered

'KITCHEN!' she shouted back. Finn chuckled and hung his and Rachel's bag on the staircase banister, before wrapping his arm round her shoulder and leading her to the kitchen, where his Mom had her back to them.

'Mom?' Finn stated

'Yes, dear?' Carole said, focusing on stirring the sauce for their tea, rather than the surprise her son had for her.

'Mom!' Finn snapped, clearly frustrated that his Mom wasn't listening to him. Carole turned round, her eyebrow raised. She was about to scold him for snapping at her, until she saw Rachel standing next to him. She squinted at her, trying to figure out where she had seen her before, before it clicked in her head and a hand went to her make.

'Hi Carole' Rachel said

'Oh my goodness, Rachel!' Carole said, her eyes filling with tears and rushing to hug her. Rachel hugged her back, smiling through her tears...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe! They found each other! Yaaaay!**

**Don't get too comfortable though ;) **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

**Six weeks later**

'Rachel, you ready?' Finn shouted up the stairs. He heard her rushing around her bedroom, before the door opened and she came waking down the stairs, his letterman jacket drowning her body.

'So, that's where my letterman jacket got too?' he teased playfully. Rachel smiled bashfully.

'Sorry... I just miss you when your not here' she admitted, looking at her feet. Over the last few weeks, their relationship had grown closer, although they still had to admit they liked each other.

'Hey, sweetie, I miss you too when your not around' Finn said, placing a finger under her chin and tipping her head up, bringing their lips together in short, sweet kiss.

'Finn, what are we?' she asked as they pulled away

'What do you mean?' Finn asked, his mind still on the kiss.

'Well... we're not in a relationship, but we seem to kiss nearly everytime we're alone together...' Rachel said. Finn swallowed silently and suddenly wish they weren't alone.

'Well... Would you want to be in a relationship with me?' Finn asked. Rachel looked down.

'Yeah, I would... But...' Rachel hesitated

'But what?' asked Finn, feeling his heart breaking already. Rachel swallowed silently and took a deep breath.

'But, Finn... I don't handle relationships well. I... I scare people, I have seizures and I freak out at certain moments... I'm gonna grow old and die alone!' Rachel said

'Hey! Don't think like that! Look, I know you still have problem with your past and when your ready, you can talk about it if you want. I'll never judge you on anything!' Finn said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

'I know you won't... But, Finn... I'm messed up. More than you think' she said. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't care... In case you've forgotten, I was messed up too' Finn said, making Rachel sighed.

'Yes, was, Finn... Was... You're better now, I'm not...' Rachel said, sighing. 'Listen, can we talk about this later, please?' she asked, not waiting for an answer as she headed out of her house and down to her car...

* * *

_'LEAVE ME ALONE!' Rachel screamed, as she rushed through the house. Her attacker was chasing through a house, one that wasn't familiar to her. She rushed through a door, barricading it shut with a chest of drawers. She rushed to the window, needing to find an escape.  
She slid it open and managed to fit her nine year body through the gap. She found herself on the roof, before she heard a loud crash from inside the room she had just escaped from. She climbed over the roof to the other side._

_'SOMEONE HELP ME!' she screamed. Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed her back over the other side._

_'HELP ME!' Rachel screamed. She felt the hand wrap round her neck and she knew it was the end..._

**SMASH!**

The loud crash from Rachel's room had Leroy and Hiram rushing their bed and down the corridor.

'RACHEL!' they yelled. They flung Rachel's bedroom door open and saw her having a seizure. Hiram rushed into the bathroom, while Leroy pinned Rachel down to the bed gently, but firmly, unbutton the first two button of her pyjama top, so she didn't choke herself.

'RACHEL! CALM DOWN! It's Daddy! It's Daddy!' Leroy shouted, as Hiram rushed back into the room with a glass of water. Leroy climbed onto the bed with Rachel hugged her to his chest as she slowly started to calm down.

'It's okay, darling. Daddy's got you!' Leroy murmured, as he gently laid her down on the bed on her side. He stayed with her until Rachel regained consciousness.

'Daddy?' she murmured, a hand immediately going to her hair, as she felt it sticking to her back.

'It's okay, darling. You had another one of your seizures, but you're okay' Leroy explained, as Rachel turned to face him with a defeated look on her face. She nodded in understanding and saw a glass of water in Hiram's hands. She reached out for it and he handed it to her, while Leroy supported her head.

'You okay, darling?' Hiram asked.

'I will be...Thank you' she said, motioning at the glass of water. After cleaning up the glass and making sure Rachel wasn't about to have another seizure, they left the room. Rachel watched as they closed the door and reached over to grab her phone, dialing Finn's number...

* * *

Rachel walked down the hallway, looking like a dead woman walking. After her seizure last night, she didn't get back to sleep. She walked over to her locker and spun the dial, placing her backpack inside and getting out her books for Spanish. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, and on instinct, she turned quickly and twisted the other persons arm hard.

'OW!' screamed Puck. Several students stopped in the hallways, watching in the show.

'GET OFF ME!' Puck screamed

'RACHEL!' shouted Finn, rushing over to her. He got Puck free, who took off down the hallway, muttering about Rachel under his breath.

'You okay?' Finn asked, gently cupping her face. Rachel shook her head and buried her head in his chest. Everyone started to clear, as they saw Mr Schuester headed up the hallway.

'Finn? Is she okay?' he asked, seeing the small girl shaking in Finn's arms.

'She will be. Just give her space... We'll be in class in minute' Finn told him. Mr Schue nodded and headed back to the classroom. Rachel lifted her head, looking up at Finn. She pointed to the girls toilets and Finn nodded.

'Do you want me to wait for you?' he asked. Rachel shook her head and pointed to her Spanish book.

'I'm not leaving you, Rachel' he said. Rachel scowled and did the perfect stomp off,which was, stomp-of-the-foot,turning-around-and-walking-down-the-hallway. The girls toilets door swung shut and Rachel locked herself in the bathroom cubicle. She pulled up the sleeves of her jacket, sniffling as she saw her scars, each one taking her through a different journey...

* * *

Rachel arrived in Spanish, twenty minute later and took her usual seat next to Finn. She could hear people murmuring about her and she hated it. She knew she looked like crap, but still...

_Finn, they're talking about me_

**_It's okay, baby. Ignore them_**

_I can't. I can hear what they're saying and they all think I'm a crazy girl, which I am _

**_Well, don't listen to them. Listen to me, you're beautiful, sexy and I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to be with you and no matter what anyone else says, I will always choose you_**

Finn was thankful, they were sat on the back of class, as Rachel turned her head and kissed him deeply. They pulled away after a few seconds, before Rachel picked up her pen.

_I've got to warn you, I am a crazy girl... Call Freaky Weird girl_

**_Only if you call me Freak Weird boy... I may look okay on the outside, Rach... But on the inside, I'm still a bit messed up_**

Rachel looked at him as he wrote it and hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms round her, as she snuggled into him, as they started to tune back into reality and to what Mr Schue was teaching them...

* * *

**R&R :D X  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready for another chapter? Thank you for all the reviews :) Sending you all lots of love!  
**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

It was lunchtime and Finn was with Rachel in the auditorium. It was their little place and Finn was currently, prancing around onstage, trying to dance, making Rachel laugh. The song ended and Finn ended his dancing with jazz hands.

'How was that?' he asked

'B...Brilliant!' Rachel said, clapping and giggling. Finn smiled and jumped off the stage, squatting down in front of Rachel, taking her hands in his.

'Rach...' he asked tentatively. Rachel watched him as he struggled to form the words.

'Yes, Finn?' she asked, lacing their fingers together, making him calmer.

'Would you... Would you do something for me?' he asked, making Rachel raise an eyebrow.

'Depends what it is'

'Can you... Can you sing for me?' Finn asked watching her expression closely. Rachel's eyes widened and she tensed.

'Excuse me?' she asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

'Can you sing for me?' he repeated, cupping her cheek with his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

'Finn... I don't...' Rachel trailed off. She had never sung in a public place before, only in her bedroom when she was home alone. Even though she trusted Finn, she didn't quite feel ready to completely open herself up to him.

'No, Finn... Maybe another day. I just... Don't feel ready' she said, wincing as didn't want to hurt his feelings. Finn, however, smiled and kissed her gently.

'It's okay, baby... Honestly, it is' he reassured her, smiling...

* * *

Rachel was at her locker, at the end of the day, tucking her books into her bags, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see a fashionably dressed kid, holding hands with a black haired boy. Rachel remembered them from her first day, when she first stepped into the Glee classroom.

'Rachel, right? I'm Kurt and this is Blaine, my boyfriend' Kurt introduced themselves to her. Rachel gave a nod of her head, unsure of what they wanted.

'Erm... we were wondering... if you would consider joining us, in Glee. Trust me, it will get your confidence soaring' Kurt said. Blaine's eyes widened in shock and elbowed Kurt in the ribs as Rachel turned to grab her notebook and pen, writing furiously.

_EXCUSE ME? Get my confidence soaring?_

'Well... You never speak... I just thought...' Kurt trailed off, not knowing how word the sentence without offending Rachel more.

'Kurt?' questioned Blaine, knowing Kurt was digging himself into a hole

'Yeah?'

'Shut up' Blaine said, watching across Rachel's face darken.

_For you information, Kurt... I can sing! I just choose to do it somewhere private!_

'But you never speak! How can you sing without speaking? You need a voice?'

'WALK, KURT!' Finn suddenly appeared behind his step brothers shoulder, making Kurt and Blaine jump. Kurt scowled at Finn, before dragging Blaine down the hallway and out of sight. Finn turned to Rachel, who had got back to putting things back in her bags, slamming her locker door shut.

'Rach, you okay? What did he say?' Finn asked, noticing Rachel had her notebook out. She pointed to the page what she had just started writing on and Finn frowned.

'Confidence soaring? What the hell did he say?' Finn questioned, as they headed out to Rachel's car. They climbed in and Rachel drove out of the school parking lot, before answering his question.

'Said that I should join Glee... It would get my confidence soaring... He thought because I don't speak to other people, only those closest to me, that I have extreme shyness' she said. Finn was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke, but it wasn't the type of question Rachel was expecting.

'Rachel? What happened to you? When you were little?' he asked. Because she wasn't expecting it, Rachel nearly drove through a red light. The car squealed to a stop and Rachel looked over at Finn, her eyes dark.

'Excuse me?' she asked, her hands tightening on the steering wheel

'Nev... Never mind' Finn said, seeing the dark look on Rachel's face. He faced forward and knew it would be better to not speak again unless Rachel initiated it...

* * *

Rachel arrived home, slamming the front door shut and rushing upstairs to her bedroom. She shut her door and sat on her bed, breathing heavily. She was still stunned that Finn had questioned her about her past, just out of the blue. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her journal and pen, reclining against her pillows, opening it up to new, clean page.

_October 29th _

_Finn asked me about my past today. I freaked out slightly, nearly ran a red light. I can't tell him about what happened that night. The time of year is coming up and I'm already freaking out... It's gonna happen again, I can feel it!_

The pen suddenly dropped out of Rachel's hand and clattered to the floor, her hand spasming at it's own record, till it stilled, making Rachel scream. Her bedroom door banged open, not a few seconds later and her Dads had their arms round her.

'It's okay! It's, darling' Leroy soothed. Rachel stretched out her hand and stared at it, praying it wouldn't spasm again. Once she was calm, she headed downstairs with her Dads and decided to help with the tea preparation.

'So, how was school?' asked Hiram

'It... It was good' Rachel lied, chopping up the tomato she had on the chopping board and putting it in the salad bowl

'You made any friends? Apart from Finn?' asked Leroy, watching and sighing as Rachel shook her head.

'No... I'm not ready to trust them yet. The only person I trust in that is Finn' Rachel said, whilst moving onto chopping the cucumber.

'Well, do you want us to get Gavin in and ask if he can spend a few weeks at school with you? To give you a bit of courage?' Leroy asked. Rachel froze and placed the knife down, before she spun round to face her Dad.

'Excuse me?' she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

'It was only a suggestion! Leroy defended himself

'I don't care! I do not want my speech therapist to be at school with me! People already think I'm a freak, I do not need anything else that will cause that label to pushed further into my skin!' Rachel shouted, before she stormed out of the kitchen. Leroy and Hiram watched her go, before Hiram turned to Leroy.

'Nice one! Did you really have to say that? You know it takes a while to trust someone, you can't force her into doing something, especially not when she's at a new school with new people who know nothing about her' Hiram told Leroy. Leroy was about to answer when the front door slammed shut.

'Rachel?' shouted Leroy. Hiram walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room, returning back down a few minutes later, sighing.

'She's gone' he said, a little bit of fear gripping him as he spoke...

* * *

**R&R :D X  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the updates :) *Hands out Finn shaped cookies***

**Ready for the next one?**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Finn was watching a hockey game on TV, when Kurt entered the house, after going to the mall with Mercedes. He set his bags down at the bottom of the stairs.

'Finn, can I talk to you? About something?' Kurt asked, not knowing if Finn was still angry about earlier.

'Depends' Finn answered, his eyes not moving form the TV

'About what?'

'About what it is you want to talk to me about' Finn answered, taking a swig of his soda. Kurt sat down at the far end of the sofa and leaned forward slightly.

'About Rachel' Kurt answered Finn's question. Finn's head snapped to his step brother, his eyes narrowing. He sighed and switched off the hockey, turning to Kurt.

'What about her?' Finn questioned

'Today, earlier when me and Blaine were talking to her... I was asking her why she never speaks to us... Only you... And I just said to her that if she joins Glee, maybe she would start to break out of her shell' Kurt explained. Finn listened and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

'Okay... There's a reason why Rachel won't talk to people, other than those close to her' Finn said, making Kurt frown

'What happened?' he asked

'I don't know what happened, she's never said and I've never questioned her..'

'Aren't you curious?' Kurt asked, making Finn scowl.

'Of course I am' he snapped 'But I'm not questioning her on something what is a sensitive subject for her' Finn continued, as Kurt opened his mouth. Kurt shut his mouth and sighed.

'Okay, but I still think she should join Glee... Maybe it will give her something to focus on... I didn't mean to offend her earlier, can you tell her that?' Kurt asked

'Yeah, but Kurt... Promise me you won't push her into doing Glee, I know you... More than you think I do' Finn said, switching the TV back on with a smirk on his face, seeing Kurt gawping at him out of the corner of his eye...

* * *

Rachel was down at the lake, a place where she found comfort and formed her own bubble. Her feet were dangling in the water and gently swaying from side to side. She leant back, supporting her weight on her hands behind her back as she gazed up at the stars and the moon. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and 'My Man' started filling the quiet night air.

'Hey Finn' she said, a smile playing at her lips, as she sat up.

_'Hey babe, you okay?'_ he asked, reclining back on the sofa

'Yeah, just at the lake...' she said, making Finn frown

'_You okay? You only go there when you've have an argument?'_ Finn questioned, frowning a little bit.

'Yeah, I'm fine. A little misunderstanding with my Dads' Rachel answered, smiling at how he remembered a little thing.

_'Misunderstanding? You okay? Do you want me to come down?'_ He asked, making Rachel smile.

'No, honestly, it's fine... I'll be okay... I'll just-' Rachel broke off and froze. She looked over her shoulder, Finn's voice calling her name, fading into the background. She looked around at the scenery behind her.

_'RACHEL!'_ screamed Finn. Finn jumped and placed her mobile back to her ear.

'Sorry... Sorry, what was I saying?' she asked, trying to mask her fear.

_'Rach, what's going on? Are you okay?_' he asked, getting concerned, his fingers edging towards his jacket and his car keys. At the lake, Rachel was could feel her stress levels rising.

'Yeah, honestly I'm-' she scrambled to her feet as a twig snapped and she squinted into the darkness, seeing something in the darkness.

'HELLO?' she shouted, forgetting about Finn on the line. Another twig snapped and Rachel took a step back...

'Rachel? Rachel? What the hell is going on? Hello?' Finn questioned on the other end of the line. Suddenly, the line went dead and Finn stared at his phone for a few seconds, before grabbing his coat and car keys and rushing from the house...

* * *

Rachel was rushing through the trees, not daring to look behind her. Roots and branches scratched at her legs, face and arms, but she didn't dare stop as she rushed through the woods.

'Let me alone!' she screamed over her shoulder as someone chased her through the woods. She heard the footsteps getting louder behind her, before it suddenly went quiet. She skidded to a stop and turned around, seeing the forest empty.

'HELLO?' she screamed, not daring to turn around in case something happened, even though she knew that probably wasn't the most wise decision. She heard a twig snap again, which her spin round round and her breath caught in her throat, as tears sprung to her eyes. She looked round wildly before she heard an animal howl in the distance, making her jump and turn round on the spot. She could feel herself on the verge of a panic attack.

'SHOW YOURSELF!' she screamed, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. Suddenly, someone slammed into her, knocking them both of her feet. Rachel let out a terrified scream and scrambled up from the forest, grabbing the nearest thing closest to her, which was a broken tree branch. She grabbed it and swung it over her head-

'NO, RACHEL! NO!, PLEASE GOD! IT'S ME!' Finn yelled, as he lifted his head from the forest floor just in time. Rachel froze when she heard his voice and dropped the tree branch from her grip. Finn shot to his feet and gripped her arms gently.

'Are you okay? What happened? One minute you were talking and then you hung up' Finn told her. Rachel was silent, as tears fell down her cheeks.

'I'm not angry, I promise!' Finn said, pulling her into a hug. Rachel clung to him like a lifeline and allowed the tears to fall, thick and fast. Finn scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt up and shutting her door, before rushing round to the drivers seat and closing his door, before he turned to her.

'Rachel, what the hell happened out there?' he questioned. Rachel sniffled in her seat and looked at Finn.

'Someone was... was watching me... And then I heard a twig snap twice and I ran' Rachel weeped. Finn's eyes widened in horror.

'Someone was stalking you?' he questioned, incredulously. Rachel suddenly sat up straight in her seat and her face went blank, making Finn frown.

'Rach?' he asked

'Take me home, Finn... You have to take me home now!' she said, her tone emotionless. Finn watched her for a few seconds, before starting up the car and doing as she requested...

* * *

After explaining to her Dads where she was and what had happened, Finn was allowed to stay until she fell asleep, which was mainly because Rachel wouldn't him go. She had fallen back into her silent mania, only communicating with a shake of her head or a nod. After half an hour of watching TV, Rachel tapped Finn on the shoulder.

'Yeah, babe?' he asked, watching as Rachel pointed to the ceiling above their heads.

'You want to go to bed?' he asked, making Rachel nod. He lifted her effortlessly into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed, kissing her on her head as she smiled.

'You want me to go outside while you change?' Finn asked. Rachel shook her head and climbed off her bed, darting into her en suite to get changed. Finn smiled and laid down on her bed, seeing a book on her bedside table. He picked it up and read the blurb on the back. He thought it sounded quite interesting, so he opened up the first page and read it. He pulled a face, looking interested, before he started reading the first chapter as Rachel got ready for bed. He was so absorbed in the book, he didn't realize how much time had passed, until a loud bang startled him.

'Rach? You okay?' he asked, as he headed to her en suite door. He knocked, before opening the door, incase she was indecent.

'RACHEL!' he screamed, as he saw her on the floor. Leroy and Hiram barged into the room, as Finn cradled Rachel in his arms. He looked up as Leroy straightened her legs out.

'Rachel? Rachel, it's okay... It's Dad!'

'WHAT'S GOING ON?' Finn screamed, startling Hiram, was watching Rachel's hand. He darted out of the bathroom and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, before handing Rachel the pen. They watched as Rachel started to write on the paper. After she wrote what she wrote, Rachel, suddenly, let out a gasp and clutched her throat.

'RACH!' shouted Finn, thinking she was going to choke, but she let out a scream and closed her eyes, before dragging air back into her lungs and snapping her eyes open, sitting bolt upright.

'Rachel?' asked Finn, apprehensively, as he didn't know how she was going to react. Rachel round, her hair slick with sweat.

'You okay, sweetie?' Hiram asked, stroking her hair. Rachel nodded, before she turned and crawled into Finn's lap, curling herself into him, her eyes projecting the fear she felt inside.

'OI! Will someone tell me what the hell just happened?' Finn demanded, his arms clutching Rachel to his body. No one answered him, as Rachel resorted to her silent form, while Hiram and Leroy were studying what Rachel wrote on the paper

_He's coming back for me_

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Work has been taking over my life!**

**But I would like to wish every one of my reviewers, followers a very Merry Christmas!**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Rachel woke with a start, the next morning. Although she didn't jump very far, as she was locked in Finn's arms. Finn woke with the movement and immediately started to calm her.

'It's okay. I'm here, I'm here' he soothed her, making her relax instantly. She clutched at his arms and turned in his embrace.

'Finn... You stayed' she breathed

'Of course I did... I'm always going to stay with you' he said honestly. Rachel lifted her head from his neck and looked at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes.

'Really?' she asked, her voice breaking a little, making Finn instinctively brush away the tear with his thumb.

'Really' he confirmed, making her smile and kiss him gently. His hand slid round her back to support her more, until she pulled him on top of her, startling him slightly, making him pull away.

'Babe?' he questioned. Rachel bit her lip

'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you...' she started, before he silenced her with a kiss. He pulled away after a few moments, checking she was okay, before kissing her again. Her arms wrapped round his neck and allowed his tongue enter her mouth. She felt his hand move up slightly and squeeze her ribrage, when a flashback flashed through her mind.

_His hands slid up her body, as she fought him. His hand slid up to her ribcage and lightly squeezed. She let out a scream and kicked him, luckily for her, where the sun don't shine... _

Rachel shot into a sitting position, pushing Finn away from her.

'Babe?' Finn questioned, as he quickly distanced himself from her, in case he had gone too far.

'I'm sorry... I... I...' Rachel trailed off, as she tried to rid herself of the flashback.

'Rach... It's okay! It's okay.. I shouldn't have done that' Finn apologized, lacing their fingers together.

'No.. No, I should have told you about it...' Rachel said, sitting up and curled her arms round her legs as she drew them to her chest. Finn crawled back onto her bed and gently took her hands in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

'Told me what?' he asked gently, but with a hint off nerves. Rachel looked him inn the eyes and opened her mouth.

'RACHEL! Hunny, you awake?' shouted Hiram. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, taking a moment to compose herself.

'YEAH! I'M AWAKE!' she shouted back, scrambling from the bed and heading to her en suite, leaving Finn with horrible scenarios running round his head...

* * *

'So... Halloween party at mine tonight! You guys in?' asked Puck, as they sat in Glee Club, waiting for Schue to appear.

'Hell yeah!' said most of the glee club, knowing that Puck's Halloween parties were the best in Ohio.

'What you reckon? You two up for it?' Puck asked Finn and Rachel. Finn looked at Rachel, who looked slightly nervous.

'It's okay... I'll be with you and we could dress up if you want...' Finn said, holding Rachel's hand in his, stroking it like he did that morning. Rachel watched him and leaned to his ear, whispering something to him.

'She says she'll come, but you don't force her to do anything' Finn told Puck. Puck refrained from rolling his eyes and nodded.

'Okay, I won't. I promise' Puck promised, making Rachel smile and rest her head on Finn's shoulder, waiting for the class to begin...

* * *

Rachel arrived home to an empty house, as her Dads were at work. She headed straight up to her room, but froze. Her door was open slightly and she knew she had closed it completely when she had left that morning. She very slowly edge to her bedroom door, pushing the door open slowly and seeing her room empty. She rushed to her en suite and threw the door open, revealing that to be empty. Suddenly, a loud crash came from downstairs and she froze.

'Oh my god!' she whispered quietly. She fumbled for her phone and dialed Finn's number. She waited for him to pick up before she launched into an explanation.

'Finn! You have to help me! Someone's in my house' she whispered, on the verge of tears.

'What?'

'Someone's in my house, Finn! I'm terrified!' she whispered

'Shit! Right, get to your bedroom and close the door. Lock it and call the police! I'm on my way' Finn said. She could practically hear him rushing round his room. She sighed and hung up, dialling the police.

'Hello? Police please...'

* * *

'RACHEL! What's happened? Why are the police here?' shouted Hiram, as he and Leroy jumped from their car and up their garden path, to where Rachel was curled in Finn's arms, visibly shaking.

'Finn, what happened to our little girl?' Leroy shouted

'I... I don't know. One minute, I was at home, the next she calls saying someone is the house! And she wont tell me anything else!' Finn answered, as he tried to calm Rachel down. Just then, two police officers walked from the house.

'Officiers?' asked Hiram, standing up and heading towards them both.

'Mr Berry... Your daughter claimed someone was in the house, while we didn't find anyone... We did find a smashed vase in the kitchen'

'A smashed vase?' Leroy asked

'Is there any possibility that Ms Berry could have done it?'

'NO!' screamed Rachel, getting to her feet. 'I didn't do it! I came home, went upstairs and I knew something was off because my bedroom door was open and I know I closed it this morning! Then, I heard the crash!' Rachel explained. The police officer he sighed.

'Okay... Well, because no one has been found here, we can't officially do anything, but I will leave my card with you. If anything happens again, call us' he said, handing Leroy a card, beckoning his partner to follow him. Once the police had gone, Rachel sniffled.

'It's okay... It's okay...' Finn said, kissing the top of her head. She suddenly shuddered and turn round, looking past Finn, making him do the same. 'What?' he asked, looking at Rachel.

'Nothing... I keep getting the feeling someone's watching me' she said, fiddling with the hem of her top. Finn frowned and looked round, not seeing anyone.

'It's okay. No one will hurt you, I promise...' Finn said, locking their eyes together and kissing her forehead...

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Berry's and Finn, a figure was watching them from the distance. The figures eyes never leaving Rachel until she disappeared from view.

'I nearly had you, Berry! I will get you and I don't care who I hurt to do it!' the figure hissed to their self, before turning and shoving their hands in their pockets, heading off down the street...

* * *

**R&R x  
**


End file.
